1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates broadly to the field of solar energy utilization and, more particularly, to a low-cost method of fabricating solar absorber panels having a fluid-type heat transfer system integral with the solar absorber panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The rapid depletion of conventional sources of energy has resulted in an ever widening search for alternatives to such widely used sources as petroleum and natural gas to meet the increasing demand for energy in our society today. One such viable source which is presently commanding a great deal of attention in research and development and in the deployment of experimental units is that of solar energy. Solar flat plate collectors may be employed, inter alia, as sources of heat for homes and buildings and for maintaining an adequate supply of hot water in such installations. Generally, the prior art contains many examples of different ways to utilize solar energy absorbed by solar flat plate collectors of various types. Normally a solar absorber plate having a black body surface is utilized to absorb heat from solar radiation and a heat transfer system is operated in conjunction with the absorber plate to remove useful heat from the absorber and conduct it to a place where it is utilized or stored. Solar collector panels have been utilized to heat a variety of fluid media through heat transfer systems utilizing the solar absorber plate. The higher heat transfer coefficient of liquid media together with the higher heat capacity per unit mass exhibited by such materials as opposed to gaseous fluids results in an ability to obtain an efficient use of the solar energy absorbed.
While research in materials of construction and the use of different configurations to achieve more efficient systems is on-going, one of the greatest drawbacks of present-day solar energy systems is the cost. Reduction in the cost of materials and labor in assembling the solar absorber panels including heat transfer media passage systems along with any increase in efficiency is a desired goal.